Out Missing
by KK4
Summary: *WIP* Buffy's night is ruined when Giles is missing... this is my first story... I'm not too good, please R&R!
1. Prologue

Out Missing

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy or any other characters *tear*

**When:** Hmm…  It takes place somewhere in the 2nd season sometime before Angel loses his soul.  Pay no attention to what is happening in the real show except personalities etc.

Prologue:****

The blonde haired fighter known to the bad guys as "the slayer" patrolling in a confused state. No new vampires had risen yet that night.  She began to feel the well-known tingly feeling and sighed in relief.  The vampires were still killing people as usual… if that could be called "usual."  

"Here vampire… here vampire…  I have some yummy blood for you," she sang.  She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she had to spend the best years of her life walking around a graveyard turning people into dust.  Her mom would flip if she knew how she was really spending her nights.

One got up quietly _(as quiet you can when you are trying to come out of a grave)_ and tried to bite her.  She heard it and sent a kick to its jaw before it realized she had noticed him.  The vamp retaliated by punching her in the stomach; she pummeled him in the face before finally staking it.  

"That's better," she was instantly cheerful again "I'm done with patrolling for tonight!"  

The feeling was back.  _That's odd _she thought _nobody else has died...  I don't know who it could be…  I hope it's not that new vamp "Spike"…  _after a moment she realized that the vamp wasn't near her.  She ran back to the school as fast as possible, as she threw open the library door she paused only to find her watcher being dragged out the window.  As she gasped for air Willow stood up unsteadily.  She managed to say "Buffy… what's going on… it hurts" before lapsing into unconsciousness. 

_I know its short but I'm still trying to think up a plot ;) _

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_~KK~_


	2. Soundless

Fury

After waiting for about one and a half seconds in shocked silence Buffy ran over to her unconscious friend to see what happened.  As she walked up to her friend she was stunned.  Willow had been hit in the side with something REALLY big.  Buffy turned around to find the offending object and smash it into dust.  As she turned around however, she was surprised.  Behind her was the cutest little girl.  

"What are you doing here?"  The little kid seemed so innocent.

"ME!? What am I doing here!?"  Buffy was mad – no wait – she wasn't mad, she was furious! "This is MY library and you just took MY watcher, and you will tell me exactly what you are trying to do!"

"But…but…but…" the little girl was on the verge of tears.  "  She told Edith, she told Edith, Edith would get a pretty puppy if Edith came and bring you.  And I wanna go home but she said I could only go home with my puppy if I bring you"

"Huh?  What's going on," Willow tried to stand up, "OWWW!  That really hurt!  Buffy, what's going-" The little girl muttered, 

"Utedmay illway isthay ersonpay ebay

Untilyay ethay ountercay ursecay isyay ungsay

Etlay emthay ebay eardhay ybay ONENAY!"

and Willow suddenly went… mute?  She was still moving her lips and she didn't seem realize she wasn't making any sound.

"What.  Did.  You.  Do.  To.  Her."  Buffy tried to be patent but her anger was starting to steam out of her ears.

"Edith did what the nice lady told Edith.  Edith did it… she said to."

"She said to do what?"

"She said to whisper somethin' under my breath if any tried to 'affear with me."

"So… what did it do to Willow?"

"Hmm…  Willow… whose Willow…" She tried to distract Buffy from trying to find out what had happened.

"WILLOW! THE GIRL YOU JUST… **MUTED**!!!" Buffy was about ready to punch the girl.

Now she really started to cry, "Nice lady tell Edith to say stuff and tell girl with yellow hair to come and lead her and if anyone try to 'affear Edith is to say somethin' and bring yellow hair girl to come for dinner and if Edith didn't-" The little girl was just rambling and finally something inside Buffy clicked.  _DUH!  That new guy… Spike or whatever his name is!  HE must have Giles but where would he be…_

"Come on!  Come on!  Yellow hair, come on!"  The little girl suddenly came out of her trance and was very upset about something, "Come on we gots to go!"

"Why?"  Buffy was still trying to figure out where the heck Giles might be.

"Lady said to come quick!  Edith gets in trouble if she doesn't do what lady says!"

_Maybe… maybe where she is trying to take me the "lady" will be there…_

"Come to where?  Where do we have to go?"

"Lady's house its dinner time!  She will be mad if Edith doesn't bring dinner for her!  She is sick and Edith has to bring her and her guy food!"

"Fine, find I'll come…"

"Good," Edith started muttering under her breath, 

"Utpay isthay omanway underyay ayay ellspay

Etlay erhay eesay andyay earhay

Utbay otnay ableyay otay eakspay oryay ovemay

Adylay illway oday erhay objay

Adylay illway alkway andyay alktay andyay allyay

Eshay illway ebay erethay utbay inyay ady'slay allthray!"

_Thanks everyone for reading it!  I think I am coming up with something!  If anyone knows what language Edith is using please say.  I wanna see if any one can figure it out!_

_~KK~_


End file.
